


Tough

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M, tiny little oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Working with Josh Lyman could be... tough





	

For Samuel Seaborn, working with Joshua Lyman was… tough.

They were friends of course - the best of friends (as the whole of damn America knows) Sam would sometimes grumble to himself, so that wasn't the issue.The issue of course, was as cliche as it could get.

Love.

Sam was hopelessly in love with Josh, and ever since they had broken it off he had consoled himself with the fact that Josh had loved him back once.

The breakup had been mutual, a decision that they both knew was necessary. The campaign was more important, they didn't want to have to cover it up from the press, there was a whole demographic of voters the couldn't afford to lose etc etc.

Sometimes Sam cursed himself for just letting Josh go. But he never did anything more than that. He just sat and watched as Josh flirted and fell head over heels for other people - Mandy, Joey and now Amy.

It was better this way. No more sneaking around, making sure they were absolutely alone, no more worrying about what he had said while drunk... Well perhaps that one still applied.

Tough. It was time to get back to work. 

Sam jumped as Toby walked into hi s office.

"How's the speech going?"

"Great!... Yeah, great!", he blurted in response, cursing himself.

Toby eyed him suspiciously but didn't say any more on the matter as he walked out.

It was no use. His attempt at convincing himself had failed.

He would tell Josh.

***

Across the hall, sitting in his own office and also failing to accomplish any actual work, was Joshua Lyman.

Little did Sam know, but he was also reminicing about their relationship with almost the excact same thoughts going through his head. All the warnings the problems, the potential disasters didn't matter to Josh m, beacause he had come to the same conclusion. 

He was still in love with Samuel Seaborn.


End file.
